kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting
Crafting is the method that is used to make new Quest Gadgets, Racing Gadgets, Kart Parts, and Power Ups. There are 2 kinds of crafting: Regular Crafting and Team Crafting. To craft, you will need to use 3 different bits. Whenever you craft something, it will appear in your Field Guide. If you craft a Kart Part, and it will also appear in the Parts Trailer and will be able to be worn. You can craft at the Craft It Booth or by clicking at the crafting button at the top of your screen. Many users hope that craftable masks and hats will be available in the future. Regular Crafting In regular crafting, you can craft anything you want to as long as you have the right Bits. You can only do regular crafting by yourself. While crafting Karts, one of the bits used will be a Kart (Blue, Black, Green, Pink, Red, Yellow, or Special) While crafting wheels, one of the bits used will be a Tire. While crafting stickers, two of the bits used are Glue and Paintbrush While crafting Karts, Wheels, or Stickers that are in the theme of a game in the Games Tent, one or two of the bits involved in the craft will be a bit you can earn by playing one of those games, which can no longer be earned, due to a glitch where you cannot earn anymore bits from the game. Team Crafting In team crafting, you can craft with other players. However, you can only craft gadgets. To team craft, you click on the Team Crafting button then pick a gadget. Next, choose one resource for that gadget. Then other users will know that you're team crafting, and they will be able to join in. The purpose of team crafting is to have three Kart Kingdom players to work together to create a gadget everyone needs. Everyone receives the same gadget, but each user contributes a different bit in the crafting recipe. You will not be able to join if you do not have the resources required, someone is currently in the team craft, if you already helped once,the host cancels it,or if the host leaves the area. If the host cancels the team craft, if a player leaves, or in any scenario where the team craft is canceled, any players still playing Kart Kingdom in the server without leaving receive their bits back, because they were not used to create the gadget. Bits Bits are needed to craft items. They can be obtained in Quests, games in the Games Tent, (Which meanwhile, is no longer obtainable) the satellite in the sky,or by Racing. When Gus is in Kart Kingdom, he likes to ask for bits. In return, everyone who contributed bits receives a collectable item that is usually only given by Gus at that time. Gallery Craftingmenu.PNG|The Crafting Menu Screen Shot 2017-01-25 at 3.51.36 PM.png|The old Crafting Menu Crafting gadget.PNG|A player about to craft a Quest Gadget. Crafting racing.PNG|A player about to craft a Racing Gadget. Crafting kart parts.PNG|A player about to craft a Kart Part. Crafting power up.PNG|A player about to craft a Power Up. Category:Gameplay